A Poem on a Scroll
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Just a fic I wrote for a contest on DA. Some OOC'ness, a poem for the cause and an angsty Itachi. Why he cant express his feelings on words, but in letters? crappy summary, I know... please read and comment!


Itachi was sitting on his bed, looking at the scroll that moments later he have been writing in. He sighed and rest himself in the bed. He was tired, not to mentioned hearth-broken. He frown.

This was just **NICE**. He decided to open his hearth, he decided that for that shark... and what the shark did?

_"Sorry Itachi but... I don't think I'm ready to love"_

That was...that was just...**TO UNFAIR AND CRUEL**!!

He grabed his pillow, hiding his face on it. No, he wasn't going to cry... not again. He need to do something about what he felt. But... what? He had already wrote what he felt, he alredy eat sweet things to feel a little better... for God's sake!!He had even eat muffins!!

He sighed. Now... maybe he just needed some rest... Yeah, a good, long rest in his bed. With that thought, he felt asleep.

---

The shark man enter to the bedroom he share with Itachi and saw his partner asleep. He felt a little odd doing this after his partner said he was in love with him. Well, maybe he can just grab his pillow and go to sleep on the living room couch. Or maybe the garden.

"_No one has used the couch since we caug--_" he thought until he saw a scroll on Itachi's bed side. The scroll have letters on it. Now, that was weird, since when Itachi like to write?

He was curious, using all his abilities he grabed the scroll and sat on his bed, starting to read.

**_"It's hard to breathe when you're not by my side..."_** that was the first thing he read on the scroll.

He raised an eyebrow and decided to start from the topt. For his shock, it was a poem...

*  
**It is not easy for me to watch you smile,  
beacuse I know that smile is not for me.  
It is so painful to said this,  
but I'm glad that they're only in a piece of paper,  
just a paper that I'll burn later,  
and no one will know that I'm like these.**

***  
**

The shark felt a little sad for what he read, but his curiosity was just to strong... he continue reading it.

*  
**And is just to hard and unfair,  
to know that you'll not be with me as I'll like to be with you.  
No matter what the other will said,  
I love you.  
But now, I'm sitting in my emo corner,  
writting angosty poetry in the darkness.  
No one will see nor read this,  
no one messed up with the big Uchiha Itachi.  
Or at least,  
that's what I like to think and feel.**

***  
**

That was strange. The shark look at the weasel, a sad look in his eyes. Maybe...he was judging wrong his partner...

*  
**And I know that you don't feel this love,  
and I also know that you think I can't love.  
But you have been working with me for.  
how long is it?  
Since I was fourtheen?  
I don't give a damn!  
Kisame, look at me.  
I'm in love with you, stupid shark!**

***  
**

He smiled at that. Now that sounded like something that Itachi would say. He look at his partner once again and continue his lecture.

*  
**But how,  
I wonder,  
I felt in love with you.  
We are so different.  
You smile,  
I don't.  
You laugh,  
I barely remember how to do that.  
You enjoy swimming,  
did I mention that I'm scare to water?  
But, once again,  
here I am.  
Sitting in this dark place,  
wishing that at least I have some sake,  
but like I said.  
We are to different.  
You know how to drink,  
I don't.  
But I know something.  
It's hard to breathe,  
when you're not by my side**

*

He was also wondering why his partner felt in love with him, and the answer was writting in a piece of paper that his partner wrote. Itachi didn't knew it neither... but he didn't knew that he was being affected because of that...

*  
**And here I go again,  
wishing and thinking.  
Writting and sighing.  
This is just too odd for me.  
I should cut it but I can't.  
I felt in love with a shark,  
and that shark is my partner.  
And that partner is...**

*

"...you, Kisame..." Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Kisame was surprised, not because of what it was writting, it was because his partner was asleep but still... but still he was suffering because of him.

The shark left the scroll on the desk and walk to his partner, sitting next to him, rubing his partner hair softly.

"Itachi... do you love me that much?..." he said, not even waiting for an answer. "Itachi... I do love you... but... geez... this is... to akward for me..."

"Why?" the Uchiha said, turning around and looking at his partner, not wanting to show his sadness in his voice, but it was clear in his eyes.

"Because I never thought you'll love me this much..." he rub his hand softly on Itachi's cheek. "But... I do love you, so much" he smiled softly

"Hn..." the Uchiha looked at the grown, blushing a little "Then... why...?"

"Why I told you that I wasn't ready to love you?"

"Hn"

"I said that cause I was afraid that it was just a sick joke. I tried to denied that you felt the same way I did... but now I know the true, angel"

"Angel?..."

"It's a pet name for you, I think it suits you" the shark said grinning

"Why angel? why not something more... S rank?" the smaller one said frowning, why he was an 'angel'?

"Because you look so peaceful when you're sleeping, so beautiful when you're blushing and just to cute when you're eating dango, you look like an angel"

"Hn..."

"I won't shut up"

"Hn"

The shark smiled and kissed the Uchiha softly on the lips, rubing his cheek with his hand. The kiss was little, but still very sweet. The small one return the kiss with some scare, he was scare that it was just a dream. The shark pulled away and smiled at him, runing his fingers trought the raven hair. Itachi just smiled at him and move a little forward, making some space on his bed for the shark.

That night, the weasel was sleeping peacefully on his bed while a shark was hugging him. It felt so weird...but so right at the same time, that neither or them wanted to wake up from the dream.


End file.
